¡Boo, boo!
by Hyazinthe
Summary: ¿Qué te asusta más a ti? ¿El monstruo debajo de la cama o el monstruo del armario? A Vash, ambos le tienen harto.


**Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y la imagen de portada tampoco es mía.  
No niego que pueda haber continuación de este capítulo. Leeré en los reviews si hay ganas de leerla.**

* * *

**¡Boo, boo!**

**.**

Había una vez un niño suizo que tenía miedo de dormir solo. Naturalmente, el pequeño presentía que por las noches, las sombras de su habitación cobraban demasiada apariencia humana y podía verlas moverse de aquí para allá. Oía susurros por lo bajo, repitiendo el nombre de aquél chiquillo, invitándolo a adentrarse en el armario ó a mirar debajo de su cama...

—Deberías abrir el armario, ¿qué es lo peor que podría sucederte? ¡Kesesese! —ésa risa estrafalaria que le acosaba por las noches, ¿cuándo se acabaría el martirio del jovencito europeo?

Al parecer, ésa noche tampoco dormiría. Se tapó el cuerpo hasta la coronilla de su frente con las mullidas sábanas. No podía sacar su arma de juguete por órdenes de su padre, no quería que el pequeño suizo tuviera esa clase de aficiones a tan pronta edad. Al chiquillo le parecía una exageración. ¡Si él utilizaba escopetas cada vez que algún francés quería meter las narices en el territorio familiar!

—Tonto. Esta noche me toca a mí asustarlo —oyó una tercera voz, más pausada y relajada, aunque no por ello menos inquietante. Esa voz también le torturaba por las noches, sólo que optaba por métodos distintos, que no incluían puertas abriéndose abruptamente, gritos aterradores, risas escalofriantes. La misma prosiguió hablando—. Niño, ¿no te gustaría mirar aquí abajo?

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Si los ignoraba, tal vez se detendrían. Vash se repetía en silencio: «ignóralos y se irán, ignóralos y se irán».

—Espíritu estirado. Los niños de hoy en día no les teme a los monstruos que se esconden debajo de la cama. Lo que está de moda es el terror en el armario, ¡kesesese!

—Cállate. Decidimos que tú lo asustarías las noches de los miércoles y los martes. Yo tendré el resto de los días de la semana.

—¡Fantasma afeminado! ¡Ésos son dos días a mi favor y cinco para ti! ¡El asombroso yo no sabe de matemáticas, pero reconoce la injusticia de esa cuenta!

Vash no podía creerlo. ¿Los fantasmas que lo atormentaban estaban... discutiendo? La circunstancia lo hacía todo más ridículo. Se despojó de las sábanas que le impedían ver, sin el miedo anteriormente alojado en su cabeza. Se halló con dos figuras pálidas y casi transparentes, aparentemente dialogando sin llegar a un acuerdo en común, con rasgos humanos y masculinos. Una estaba vestida de manera aristocrática, con anteojos elegantes y un rulo comiquísimo ubicado en la cabellera. La otra usaba ropas militares, botas pesadas, colgaba una cruz de hierro de su cuello.

—Oigan —les llamó—. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué discuten?

En la lógica del suizo, si eran fantasmas, debían de intentar espantarlo, imposibilitándole el dormir. Al contrario, estaban más enfrascados en sacar de quicio al otro.

Se voltearon a verlo durante unos segundos. El espíritu con el rulo gracioso habló, haciendo que el chiquillo reconozca su voz como la que le atraía desde abajo de su cama.

—Él dice que es merecedor de cuatro días, dejándome a mí con sólo tres para asustarte. Y la verdad es que no se los ha ganado.

—¡Sí me los he ganado! Es que tú no estás al nivel del asombroso yo, por eso no puedes entenderlo. Apenas asustas a la mocosita —y aquello constituyó una guerra entre el otro espíritu y el niño, sobre a quién había ofendido más, pese a que el sentimiento nacía en ambos por causas diferentes.

Inmediatamente, volvieron a ignorarlo. Vash aspiró bocanadas de aire para calmarse. Esto no se parecía en nada a los cuentos de terror en donde los monstruos se encargaban de que los niños no pegasen ojo en la noche. Más bien... sí, tenían razón, sólo que los fantasmas presentes no lo intimidaban. Lo tenían harto. Al menos antes, cuando no conocía sus rostros, las voces fantasmagóricas lo espantaban más.

—Tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear —sentenció el de aspecto noble—. Lo que tú haces es retrasarlo por las mañanas cuando se viste con su uniforme escolar, desordenas sus prendas, las dejas tiradas por aquí y por allá. Eres incorregible en vida y en muerte.

—¡Patrañas, señorito podrido! ¿Y tu sistema de sustos? «Oh, mírame aquí, debajo de la cama, aunque sé que no lo vas a hacer, hago sonar música clásica para asustar a los seres vivos».

Se giró y clavó su mirada en el chiquillo, tomándole por sorpresa. Al parecer, iba a ser partícipe de la conversación de nuevo.

—¿Roderich te ha causado temor con sus estúpidas melodías de piano? Yo ya le dicho que debe de actualizarse, esa música dejó de tocarse hace siglos.

Así que el el fantasma elegante se llamaba Roderich. El pequeño suizo dudó un poco, recordando las noches en las que canciones tétricas de cuna eran tocadas. Al principio, lo habían hecho tener escalofríos, pero con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado.

—Siendo honesto —empezó, atrayendo la atención de los dos seres que habían vuelto a discutir—, no me atemorizan tanto como antes. Si soy capaz de escoger al que me cause más miedo, ¿dejarán de discutir? —concedió. El amanecer llegaría muy pronto, su madre se enojaría con él si descubría que no había podido dormir otra noche.

—Suena razonable —discurrió Roderich—. Gilbert, calla la boca. El niño elegirá.

Sorprendentemente, el espíritu apodado Gilbert sólo refunfuñó un poco y cedió al silencio para que Vash tome la palabra. Se quedó pensando un poco.

—Bueno... yo creo que su risa —un dedito apuntó al ente que emitía aquellas estruendosas carcajadas de las que hablaba— me asusta más que el sonido del piano roto, las canciones de cuna ó... —no lo dejaron continuar, por supuesto. Gilbert ya se sentía victorioso y no podía contenerse durante demasiado tiempo.

—¡Ajá, en tu cara, señorito estirado! El asombroso yo es mejor asustando —se burlaba a expensas a Roderich. Este se ruborizó, presa de la vergüenza, y cayó en las jugarretas del contrario, replicando a cada cosa dicha por él. Se olvidaron de que el suizo los seguía viendo con cara de hastío, concentrados en comparar los procedimientos que usaban y quién era mejor fantasma.

Sí, Vash no iba a dormir esa noche. Presentía que tampoco las siguientes.


End file.
